Closer
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a passionate embrace in one Canada's arms, Japan reveals a more affectionate side of himself that he tends to keep hidden away. Canada just finds it to adorable. Canapan/Japanada, Fluff, Light lemon, Yaoi, *Oneshot* Aftersex, (No smut) JapanxCanada, Seme Canada, Uke Japan, feels, fluff, cute


**Japan and Canada cuddle after sex**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Canada and Japan lay opposite each other, faces flushed, chests heaving and hearts racing. Trying to recover after just having what felt like the most passionate sex of their entire lives. Mutually pleased at the satisfaction being met from embracing one another and their feelings for one another being returned.

Though Japan hadn't thought so upon first introductions, considering how different he was compared to France. Canada had been a lot kinkier than he looked, due to his French side coming out. It seemed that Canada had a dark side to himself too, just that he tended to keep in hidden better than most other nations.

He spoke to him in French a lot while they were having sex, he eve French kissed Japan which made it even more erotic. All things Japan would have expected out of his Yaoi collection. He had to admit, he didn't expect someone as docile as the sweet natured Canada to be so forward in bed. Though he couldn't deny, he had rather enjoyed seeing him act so dominant.

Now that he knew about it, he would have to pull on that hair curl of his more often behind closed doors. Especially now that he knew about the side of the Canadian that it brought out. However, he would not be so rude as to pull it in public as to not embarrass the other male in such a manner or he would feel most guilty.

Canada turned to look at Japan smiling shyly, the high of his orgasm wearing off. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you. I just got really into it, especially after you…" he trailed off. He never expected Japan to yank his curl like that. After messing with it so much, his restraint had broken and he had released his inner French upon the Japanese male.

Japan flushed at the memory, a shiver running down his body. He shook his head quickly, trying to distract himself before he got too excited, he didn't think he would be able to go another round. His body was way too worn out to endure another encounter with the other male, maybe in the morning perhaps. His stamina was not that great after all.

"N… No Matthew-san. It was good, I was just surprised that you were capable of acting in such a way" he explained hesitantly. Under those close and despite his politeness, Canada was stronger than he looked. He peered to look at the toned abs of the Canadian lying beside him. The same strong arms that just embraced him. Developed from years of hockey and other physical labour.

Canada smiled playfully, a cheeky twinkle in his violet eyes. He brushed some of his bangs away from his sweaty forehead as they were a little bothersome "I do play a lot of hockey eh" he teased. Though he didn't look it, when he wasn't attending meetings or not hanging out with his brother. He was enjoying hobbies or working part time.

Japan laughed in amusement, he had heard rumours that America wasn't scared of a great many things. But the competitive side of his brother when it came to hockey was one of them. Every time he spoke about going to a match with Canada, he would always go a little pale and become very nervous upon reminiscing.

He then softened his gaze to appreciate the Canadian up close. He was a very handsome male indeed, despite the fact that he was barely noticed by many other nations. It was apparent to anyone with half a brain that he had indeed developed most of his looks from France, being his ex colony and all.

He had big violet eyes that reminded him of kimono's or flowers from his country. Shining in the low light and capable of changing from dominant to submissive mode in seconds. His messy golden orangey blonde hair, his well-toned body and strong arms. Aside from his accent, he was utterly stunned that the Canadian didn't get more attention.

Japan then swallowed nervously, a wave of courage coming over him. He then slowly edged closer towards Canada until he was resting his head on the pillow beside him. He then slowly placed a hand on the buff chest of the other male shyly. Able to feel his heartbeat through his chest, warm and fast. Due to their intense exercise, earlier.

Though he knew it sounded mushy, Japan tended to enjoy cuddling after sex. To feel reassurance and to be close to his significant other. Being a closet romantic at heart. he even had a giant collection of Shoujo manga in his room, though he tended to keep it a secret as to not be picked on by the likes of America for it.

Canada was surprised at the Japanese male being so affectionate. He seemed so reserved and shy a lot of the time, not enjoying people to get into his personal space. He never saw him as the type to be cuddly after sex. Not that he hated it of course, in fact he found it to be rather cute. Seeing him act unlike his usual self at meetings.

"G… Gomen'nasai, I… I just get like this after…" Japan explained apprehensively. He knew that Canada may not want to cuddle, or may be too hot. He just tended to get clingy after sex. To be able to feel his lovers body against him, to fall asleep listening to their breathing and the sound of their beating heart.

Canada smiled fondly, seriously Japan was too cute for his own good. He reached out and gently brushed some of Japan's hair from his face. Enjoying being able to touch him. "Ca ne me dérange pas" he replied tenderly. He always loved affection after sex, regardless of who made the first move. Unlike America, he had never been a one night stand kind of man.

He only ever did serious relationships and slept with people he loved. He was not a casual sex kind of guy. Despite what people thought about France, he was well educated in love. Everything Canada had come to know about love was because of France's teachings. Despite everyone labeling him as a pervert, he would always be a father figure to the Canadian.

After being reassured of his forwardness, Japan then rested his head on Canada's chest. Able to feel the heartbeat of the other male more clearly now, fast and loud. He smelled so sweet and warm, like a mixture of maple syrup mixed with pine trees. He could honestly lay here forever and never want to leave. It was so comforting.

Japan then smiled shyly, a warm feeling filling his chest. "Aishiteru yo, Canada-san". He really did. He had fallen hard for the soft natured and sweet faced Canadian. His culture, his accent, his big heart and his selfless nature. All things Japan had come to love about him, accepting all of Canada for his good side and his bad side.

Canada blinked rather taken aback by this abrupt confession. However, he eventually wrapped his arms around Japan protectively, wanting to be closer to him. He had wanted to hear those words from Japan for a long time. Honestly never thinking he would ever hear them. Believing he would be the first person to confess his love.

"Je t'aime aussi, Kiku" he replied affectionately burying his nose in Japan's hair. Breathing in the gentle scent of green tea and cherry blossoms. He loved all of Japan, his perverted side, his Otaku side, his dark side and his awkward side. He loved them all equally. Embracing everything that was the Japanese nation.

Japan felt his chest flutter with excitement, like a schoolgirl in love. He then looked up at Canada shyly who smiled back at him with his big purple orbs. An unspoken conversation of love being shared. Knowing that they didn't have to hide anything from one another and to just be themselves.

He then leaned upwards towards Canada's face, the two then shared a sweet kiss. Innocent and loving, not like the intense french kiss from their earlier activities. More sweet and loving, just glad to be together. Happy to have fallen in love.

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 **Ca ne me dérange pas-I don't mind**

 **Aishiteru Yo-I love you**

 **Gomen'nasai-I'm sorry**

 **Je t'aime aussi, Kiku-I love you too, Kiku**


End file.
